


Eye

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!Newt Scamander, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly날 밀어내도 난 다시 네게로 다가가서Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly나만 보일꺼야 너에게 나를 보여 줄꺼야Ah Ah Ah Ah Tonight시간이 된거야 내게로 올거야 Oh TonightAh Ah Ah Ah Tonight널 기다릴 거야 너도 날 놓치기 싫을 거야





	Eye

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Eye
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander Mpreg 微non-con提及 黑化！Theseus Scamander 寡妇文学 MY TRASH 私设多 三观不正警告
> 
> 字数 10576
> 
> 作者的话 8102年最后一次更新献给了骨科的寡妇文学（鞠躬
> 
> 请看清楚警告！请看清楚警告！请看清楚警告！（重要的事情要说三遍
> 
> 这篇文是接Apple的，SY和AO3比较难贴上篇文的链接，大家可以去我的主页找，感谢
> 
> 这篇后续写得，我感觉不太好吧（）感觉没有写出我想要的崩坏感觉（？
> 
> 还有，大家快冲小阿姨的 UGLY BEAUTY 啊！（等下）反正我已经买了两张了x
> 
> 《怪美的》的MV打从我今天醒来之后一直在单曲循环，想起前两天我又被老歌사랑놀이和Roly Poly洗脑（xxx
> 
> 今天北京时间下午4点-6点AO3的系统升级，所以那个时候点不开我的文的现在还是可以点开XD
> 
> 提前祝大家9102年快乐！叨叨絮絮写了好多啊

Eye

 

 

初春的来临，乍暖还寒，前几天温暖惺忪的春意盎然在玫瑰娇嫩之上，下一刻冷风毫不留情的卷食一切。贫穷的乞丐只能窝锁在角落，拉紧自己破损老旧的衣服，睁眼巴巴的望着灰蒙的天空等待着上天的开恩，让他们活过这凛冽刺骨的初春；而富贵快乐的人们，听着股市里的叮当快乐之声，拉紧暖呼呼的衣物，谈笑着春天悄然来临的模样，似乎寒意已经早不存在一般；孩童们在街道上奔跑着，嗅闻着暖意抗争的味道，双颊通红掩盖不住他们的喜悦。

嫩芽拔出而掉落的躯壳缓慢随着寒风飘舞着，一层淡然的鲜绿泠然掉落到初春的草地，露水闪过的影子刹那间出现了两个人影。他们很快融入在喧闹的人群当中，在街道上随着人潮逆行而上，风抚弄着他们精致的大衣衣角，他们步伐缓慢但坚定，看起来似乎要去处理些重要的事情，过往的人们难以从两人的面部表情里读出过多的思绪和想法。

他们两人当然知道那些好奇的媒体已经埋伏好了，只要八卦的味道一散发出去，就会招引一堆跟随的苍蝇。而他们两人似乎就是抓住这一特性，选择同时出现在人来人往密集的街道。两人一路上沉默无言，过多的言语会显得可笑且苍白无力，有些情感触动并不需要用这些单薄的词语来刻意描绘。两人穿着深色的大衣，春风吹乱了Newt不善打理的头发，Theseus一如既往梳的整齐的头发未有任何的变化。

媒体们一个接一个悄然来到了现场，他们当然不愿意错过这一次带着孩子的外出。Newt的孩子被保护的很好，信息封锁相当完美，可能这对兄弟看着今天天气不错带着孩子外出，却没有意料到会有那么多虎视眈眈的眼睛躲在暗处。孩子被抱在Theseus的怀里，而不是Newt，按照常理，omega对孩子的保护欲是十分强大的，即便是自己的兄长也不会将孩子长时间托付在别人的怀里。这很奇怪，有的媒体甚至已经在心里打好了草稿，就等着印刷将其带往各大好奇的家庭里。

Theseus除了怀里多了一个乖巧的婴孩之外，似乎跟以往并没有太大的区别。他的步伐依旧沉稳偏快，总是比身后的弟弟慢半个拍子，但是并不着急，他总是会刻意放慢自己的脚步等待身后的人跟上节拍——这似乎是小时候养成的某个习惯。在轻微侧身等待后者跟上的时候，有些眼尖的家伙恍惚间有个错觉，那个孩子似乎有那么点像Theseus，不过侄子像舅舅倒也说不准。

他们也许会好奇为什么这名行动一直快速且敏捷的神奇动物大师，最近走路步伐似乎变得有些缓慢，他抿着嘴唇，脸部微红，将口袋里冒头的护树罗锅轻轻地摁了下去，这只绿油油的小动物只好趴在领口处做出一副忧郁的模样。这两人到底要去哪里，媒体们着实说不准，有的人说他们两人要去魔法部，有的人说他们要去法国巴黎调查案件，有的人说他们是要去找熟人，在低声讨论后抬眼却发现两人早已不见踪迹。

 

 

 

Theseus翻身的刹那就撞见了Newt用魔法点燃了一根香烟，不是先前Newt抽的带有柠檬气息的薄荷烟，这是属于Theseus的浓重刺激烟草香烟，酸涩的口感能让人暂时忘记一些头疼烦恼的事情。alpha暂时不去理会他又是从哪里找到这包香烟，也许是在衣服内兜里，但是似乎并不重要。

支撑起自己的身体，发现Newt早已双指夹着香烟神游开外，他的弟弟总是会在任何场合用各种神奇的方式思绪飘忽。蓬松的头发遮掩他的双眸，透出的稀疏光芒让寻星者难以捕捉背后的情愫深度，眼睫毛因为思考某些事情而微微颤抖着，宛若手里燃尽的香烟灰烬；直到Theseus上前去吻了吻鬓角且顺手将omega手里的香烟夺下，后者才如大梦初醒一般扭头望着他。

Theseus真的不知道要如何从自己弟弟那双澄澈单一的眼睛里读出他的喜怒哀乐，就如同现在，他将Newt吸了不到一半的香烟放入嘴中，深深地吸了一口，紧接着徐徐的吐出烟雾等待着Newt的开口。被等待者突然笑了起来，就像是小的时候破涕为笑那般让人感到宽慰——起码这是Theseus再见到Newt之后为数不多的笑容。

但是这个笑容太过于突然，反而让alpha觉得手足无措，甚至产生了一种超现实的虚幻之感。Newt只是弯着眼睛微扬嘴角盯着他，可爱的雀斑因为肌肉的牵动而堆集在一起。蹊跷的是，Newt依旧什么都没有说，只是让时空尽情的将眼里的婉转的柔情转化为不见底的忧愁，上扬的嘴角也逐渐被愁绪僵硬化。

他很难不去注意到他们都干了些什么，或者是曾经都做了些什么。Theseus最后吸了一口手中的香烟，将其随手掐灭在半空之中，发焦的气息游走在空气中；他甚至还难以消化之前Newt跟自己如同互相宣判死刑一般的对话，抬眼就让回忆追寻到那个孩子——那个对外宣称是Newt和那个可怜alpha的孩子。

心底蔓延开来的冗杂情绪，他感觉到颓废以及无助，这是属于失而复得的喜悦？他不清楚，还是不可置信的震惊？他也不清楚，更不想彻底的明白，那句是否只是Newt一时的气话亦或是真的是事实，清晰地感觉到自己的太阳穴在为此疯狂的跳动着。

假若只是气话，Theseus感觉到自己跳跃的心脏宛若被生硬的挖掉一大块，这是理所当然且符合外界客观逻辑的，他可是亲眼见证自己心爱的omega跟别的alpha躲在法国巴黎长达几乎一年；假若那是事实，Theseus感觉到自己呼吸因为心跳加速而有些困难，微颤的手告知他还需要一根烟来缓解，假若那个是事实，那么为什么自己没有任何的记忆？

追寻一年前的目的回忆，干净的就像是一片白纸，仓促粗糙的拼接让他头疼欲裂，层层的迷惑让Theseus有些喘不过气。盯着手心复杂的纹路，他作为优秀的傲罗首席，猛地意识到了什么，一忘皆空，这句咒语他都烂熟于心，更何况是从小到大被自己教导咒语的弟弟？

解释，Theseus觉得自己一定是疯了，他不得不承认先前Newt话语中的合理性，他现在就是一头被蒙住了眼睛横冲直撞的猛兽。他需要一个准确的解释，需要一个来自于他的弟弟，Newt Artemis Scamander的解释。当然，他深信Newt会给他的，因为作为漂亮的筹码，他也会相应告诉Newt他所想知道的一切，例如说那个可怜的家伙到底是怎么死的。

再一次转过头，却发现姜红色头发的omega手里拿着微变形魔杖正指着自己。Newt似乎是没有意料到Theseus会如此突然生硬的转过身，他为此而愣住在原地，屏住呼吸慌乱的盯着面前的兄长，忘记了那句咒语该如何从嘴里流露出去，剩下的只是呆举着魔杖跟兄长大眼瞪小眼。

Theseus反应更快，伸手一把抓住了Newt拿着魔杖的手的手腕，他听到后者因吃痛而发出倒吸冷气的嘶声。他还想要逃离，Theseus感觉到无名的盛怒，Newt想要一次又一次的逃离，就如同上一次那般，用卑劣而又可恶的手段让自己忘记所有的一切，然后像是落荒而逃的犯人一般带着箱子和孩子苍茫的躲在世界的某个角落，装作什么都没有发生一般自欺欺人，沉重而又矛盾的生活。

他才不去理会自己的弟弟是否真的喜欢这种可笑的生活，反正他不允许失而复得的东西如此轻易的再次离开，残缺的地方不会因为时间的逝去或者是关键人的远离而自动愈合，它只会越来越大，越来越深入血肉直到骨髓深处。Theseus紧盯着面前的omega，后者现在正躲闪着他的视线，避免过于赤裸直接的面对让他趋于本能的臣服。

空气中alpha的信息素因为暴怒而充斥在每个角落，omega对于自己alpha的情绪反应十分明显，在此变相逼迫下Newt不由得颤抖着手松开了手里的魔杖，下一秒就被Theseus用魔咒收到了他自己的手里，微微昂起脑袋散发着不容抗拒的危险和冷漠，他的神情看起来就像是在处置一罪不可赦的犯人。

Newt瞪大眼睛望着面前的alpha，因为愤怒和惭愧双颊泛起了深红，紧紧的咬住自己的后槽牙免得让自己的低吼声泄出，加剧这紧迫的局面。他恨现在的Theseus，一副高高在上的模样，一副公事公办权力在手的模样，一副无所不能的霸道冷峻模样，这所有的一切是多么的陌生。但是只要转念一想，他又会痛苦的发现这样的Theseus正是自己再一次施咒之后的Theseus。

更为可悲的是，他却又矛盾的渴求他的兄长如此冷漠却又病态的爱着他。正如Theseus爱着Newt那般，Newt爱他的哥哥爱到已经快要抓狂，这些所有的情欲就像是冷蓝色的火将他吞噬，甚至让他做出了一辈子都没有办法扭转的背德事情；假若格林德沃当时给他的筹码是他的哥哥，兴许这位不好名利的omega会背叛之前所有的一切，坚定的走入火焰之中。

但是他知道这种情欲爱慕是注定错误的，他们两人错误的齿轮拼接滚动在一块，只会推动着错误的历史朝着错误的方向发展。这所有的耻辱这所有的一切，他不能让他完美的哥哥跟他一起承担。从小到大，可以说Theseus在Newt的心目中是无法比拟的存在，他爱慕Theseus的同时还在惧怕他，复杂而又矛盾的情绪成为了背德之花肥沃的土壤。

“怎么，你又要对我使用一忘皆空了吗，Artemis？”Theseus的声音因Eumenides*（复仇女神）的亲吻而变得低沉，每个单词似乎都是如此残酷与炙热，炭烤着Newt毫无防备的心与理智。被稳稳抓到过往把柄的omega的面部瞬间煞白，只能一次又一次眨动自己的眼睛，呼吸宛若被生硬的截断只能快速而又短短的抽着，他不敢去面对的一切还是被挑到了台面，肮脏流血的羔羊是不能被用于供奉，可是它却粗蛮霸道的占领石台，黑色的血浸染着红到发黑的禁忌之果。

“不……，不是……”Newt感觉自己所谓解释是多余的，内心隐藏在黑暗泥潭里的背面自我挣扎着大笑着，他嘲笑着Newt本身的踌躇以及脆弱。在Theseus严厉逼问之下Newt发出来的只有单一无力的音节，他宛若一个濒死的人祈求着别人的宽恕，他只是想要最后所谓的尊严与脸面，但是似乎没有任何挽回的余地了。

曾经读过古书，乱伦的人都不会得到好的结果，而这所有发生的一切都是他的罪恶，就如同别人说的那般一样，也许是身为Theseus弟弟的Newt用自己特殊的身份和omega的特性勾引自己的兄长堕落，才会使得这名优秀的alpha一直没有任何伴侣的出现——流言碎语总是恰好复述了事实。

伸出一只手强硬的将Newt的下巴给抬起，强迫躲闪的眼神再一次聚拢在自己面部上，Theseus喷洒出来的热气细碎的瘙痒着Newt，后者现在唯一能做的只有紧张的盯着自己的alpha兄长一点又一点的靠近自己，宛若一头围绕着受伤母鹿的雄狮。

即便如此，Newt依旧一副没有打算给他解释的模样，他咬着自己的口腔内壁的软肉，疼痛带给他清醒以及力量；Theseus当然清楚自己弟弟的脾性，作为Newt从小到大最为亲昵的人，他当然知道他需要借助一些不齿的外力来逼迫自己的Artemis，或者是用求软的方法——现在并不管用，他才能从紧闭的嘴里得出一些他想要知道的消息。

“如果你真的那么讨厌这所有的一切的话，Artemis，”Newt的呼吸被Theseus的每一个字紧紧把握节奏，“那我对你使用一忘皆空，怎么样，你能获得解脱了。Artemis，再也不用被我，还有过往所缠身，你不用作茧自缚而我，也能得到解脱。”Newt呼吸一停，慌乱间斜眼才发现属于自己的魔杖已经抵在自己的太阳穴附近，自食其果的罪人完美的呈现在自己的身上，永远没有办法翻身。

不，不要。

Newt先前给熟睡的Theseus下达如此魔咒的同时，他也曾经想过要给自己也弄这么一出，可是当时自己因为某件触动的事情而放弃了——他看到了窗外飞过的雪花，干净而又纯粹，跟满身污秽的自己是多么的不同；但是就是因为这可笑的心灵一动使得当时的他没有给自己下一忘皆空。

忘记了自己和弟弟到底发生了什么的Theseus在此之后依旧保持着所谓的兄弟关系，他依旧用过于热情的怀抱欢迎自己的弟弟，私自帮他打通并且抗下不少的麻烦，可是，Theseus也能明显的感觉到，他那喜好冒险外出的弟弟似乎更加躲着他了，这似乎并不是他的错觉。

这深层的原因一直是Newt甜蜜而又痛苦的秘密，他小心翼翼的管理照料自己内心深处那株用猩红献血和情色欲望灌溉生长而成的玫瑰，可却一次又一次的被上面张牙舞爪的尖刺伤害到遍体鳞伤，他完全有能力举起自己的魔杖将这朵该死的玫瑰给劈的稀烂，残忍的将尖刺一根又一根拔掉。

但是他不想要忘记这一切，他摸着肚子里的生命如此想到；他不想要将所有的一切干净利落的抹去，他盯着熟睡的孩子如此想到；他更不想要被自己所爱的对象，被自己爱慕钦佩的alpha以这种卑微而又可笑的方式截断所有的一切。

“Artemis，我保证，你不会觉得会缺了什么，你会有一个完美的全新自我。当然了，我允许你带着你的孩子去别的地方，远远地离开这所有的一切，就当做什么都没有发生过。”Theseus从不知道自己可以如此低声下气的去恳求别人，在外人看来优秀完美的他只会有别人亲吻他皮鞋的份。

可怜的alpha只是需要一个简单的解释和一个干净利落的回答罢了，可惜他的渴望似乎只是石沉大海，永远没有明确的回复；他已经厌倦这种追逐隐藏的爱恋情欲游戏，他明知这所有的一切不仅会伤害到Newt，更会伤害到自己。时间不再允许他再如此让心爱的omega陪自己玩这些可笑的游戏，他们都不再年轻了，在这个没有胜负的赌博之中，下注赔进去的只有他Theseus一个人就可以了。

Newt从未怀疑过自己兄长的魔力，他知道Theseus会如同一个心灵手巧的裁缝将他的记忆巧妙而又完美的拼接在一起，天然的宛若没有任何变化一般。他会真的忘记当时的狂欢以及激动，会真的忘记Theseus对他的缠绵情柔，还会真的忘记逃离躲避Theseus那份纠结和痛楚，还会真的忘记得知自己怀上Theseus血肉的那份纠结和惊讶，还真的会忘记孩子真实的父亲——他所厌恶却又小心翼翼珍藏的一切会被一句简短的咒语苍白的抹去，可恨的人生和可恨的自己。

即便是恨，但是他一点都不想被抹去，他甚至恐惧自己忘记这一切，残缺的灵魂与被操纵的傀儡又有什么区别。Newt抬起自己的脑袋，想要挣脱掉Theseus对自己的绝对控制，但是他却没有任何的办法，他的兄长已经铁下心跟他闹到底；他只能冷眼的盯着自己的兄长，咧开一边的嘴角笑了起来，他知道现在的自己看起来就像是个十足的可怜虫，一个蹩脚的小丑，又是哭又是笑，矛盾的人和错误的情感，这所有的搭配着实没有任何的毛病。

“Theseus，不。我求你了，别。”他断续的说道，努力的让自己的声音不要颤抖，“对不起，真的，还有，也许你不相信……我，我也爱你。”让每一个单词从嘴里离去宛若用尽了所有的力气，然而这听起来细微到难以捕捉的恳求却宛若千刀刺刺的插入Theseus的心里，但是又像是宙斯的一指让疲惫无能的亚当突然获得能力，学会走路一般。

Theseus盯着因为恐惧而瞳孔缩小的Newt，望了望自己紧握的魔棒，他突然猛地意识到一件事，是的，真的，他疯了，他变了，他们两人都因为互相的猜测和试探变得不像自己，活在双层面具下令人迷失自我。Newt变得自私而更加内敛，而Theseus变得更为占有以及暴虐。

Newt不敢确定下一秒Theseus是否会真的让自己一忘皆空，因为他的兄长对外可是冷血干净著称的傲罗首席。他没有任何的办法阻止自己想到初次偷食禁果的场景，想要最后一次记住这场狂欢。当时的他因为突如其来的热潮期而乱了所有的手脚，没有任何抑制剂的帮助让他完全被情欲所支配。

他清楚的记得，空气中飘荡的alpha信息素是对他最大的折磨，熟悉的味道告知他这是他兄长的味道，属于Theseu的独一无二的味道，他的兄长曾多次出现在桃色情欲梦境之中，一回想到那些令人面红耳赤的场景只会让Newt的热潮期来的更为猛烈。他知道应该做的事情则是让自己滚进浴室里，用冰冷的水让自己稍微拾起一点理智，而不是满脑子想的是如何舔弄自己兄长的阴茎，让其变得湿滑硬挺。

错就错在了一念之间，当他念起咒语的刹那脑海里闪过的不是别人——而是Theseus对他微笑的模样，下一秒他发现自己出现在因为过度工作而昏睡在床上的Theseus的身边。紧接着的记忆已经变得斑驳错杂，凌乱的只剩下情色片段。

Newt已经记不清楚当时自己是怎么如同一个饥渴的婊子扑在自己兄长的身上，用青涩的吻一遍又一遍放肆的轻吻着兄长的嘴唇；他也记不清楚当时的自己是怎么如同一个放浪的娼妓脱下自己兄长的睡裤，用湿热的舌头口腔舔弄吮吸Theseus半勃的阴茎；最后他只记得自己是如何扶住等待了许久的粗大，将其吞食在自己的体内，那种被填满的感觉让他舒服的蜷缩起脚趾。

那感觉刚开始并不好受，他眯着眼睛如此想到，但是被自己悄悄所爱的人填满的感觉带来的不仅仅是肉体上的愉悦，更多是超脱凡俗的精神愉悦。Theseus很快就在快感的挑弄中清醒了，Newt不清楚当时的alpha是否知道骑在他身上淫荡的omega是否就是他一直引以为傲的弟弟。

在昏暗的环境里他们激烈的拥吻着，啃咬着双方的嘴唇，直到Theseus咬破了Newt的嘴唇，属于鲜血的腥味蔓延在这不可分的亲吻之中。他们尽情的享受着对方美好的肉体带来的无尽欢愉，他们做的如此的激烈，彻底的抛开了所谓的理智以及文明，单纯地回到最为原始的兽性，他们就像是最后一次那般，所有的一切宛若狂风骤雨的降临。

Newt没有阻止已经陷入了深层情欲的alpha咬上自己的脖颈，在腺体上留下一个深层且无法磨灭的标记，被人所拥有被标记的感觉很好，尤其是被喜欢爱恋的人标记更好。即便日后那个可怜的家伙的浅层标记都没有任何办法掩盖住深层的alpha气息，即便日后Newt独处一室面对着神奇动物还有数不胜数的数据文库之时，只要摸上脖颈上那令人安心的印记他都有种放心却又猛然惆怅之感。

他也没有阻止Theseus在自己体内成结，更加没有阻止Theseus一次又一次将精液满满当当的射入在体内。当时他们做了几次他都不记得了，Newt唯一记得就是自己哭到迷蒙的眼睛，模糊的抬眼望到Theseus的手紧紧地扣住自己的手，手心传来的温热让他感觉到舒心以及安全。

最后他还羞耻的记得自己的体内完完全全被Theseus操开了，就像是一个过度使用的性奴隶一般，合不拢的后穴根本挽留不住那些浊白的情液。Newt作为一个学术颇深的人，他当然知道这些液体会让处于热潮期的omega成功的受孕——意味着他会怀上Theseus的孩子。原本他可以阻止Theseus，可是一次又一次的放纵alpha满当的射入在自己的体内。直到最后他惊恐的梦境里从Theseus温暖的怀抱里醒来。

他清楚的记得盯着Theseus的睡颜，沉稳安详的模样深深地触动着Newt内心低处的柔软，突然的柔情以及温馨让他感到举步维艰，他不知道也不确定自己做的决定是否有利于他们两人。直到现今，摸着自己的手似乎还能回想到当时握住魔杖的颤抖幅度。

是的，Newt清楚的知道自己是一个十足的懦夫，他亲了亲Theseus的嘴角，紧接着朝着依旧保持着搂住自己姿势的兄长悄悄的施了一个魔咒，最后拖着疲惫不堪的身体回到了自己的房间里。在日后他待在箱子之下沉默了许久。

他原本时间能让他本人也逐渐忘记所有的一切，他的确也快了，但是直到某天晕倒在自己的书桌前被Theseus发现之后，他才意识到事情的不对劲。Theseus当时非常愤怒自己一向听话的弟弟死命拒绝医师的看诊与治疗，只能任由后者露出苍白的微笑一遍又一遍的重复自己没有问题，却没有注意到omega一手捂住自己的腹部，他甚至不知道腹部里诞生了一个属于他和自己弟弟的生命。

这个孩子的出现让Newt想起了那个荒唐的夜晚还有那个逃命一般的一忘皆空，他知道他的怀孕特征很快就会显露，甚至通过某个该死的媒体传到整个魔法界里。曾经被退学被冠以耻辱和恶魔的他，已经没有任何的理由再给伟大的Scamander家族蒙羞——一个未婚且没有任何伴侣的omega居然怀孕。

他又不是Dana，不是那个被宙斯黄金雨幸临的女子，Newt知道这么做很可耻，他现在急需找到一个人来给自己打掩护。Theseus也曾经关心的询问过好几次，但是都被Newt用蹩脚的理由给躲过了。随着腹部一天一天的隆起和信息素的改变，他知道自己再不做出决定就会迎来更为灰暗；恰好猫头鹰送来了一份文件，巧合有的时候真的令人感到唏嘘，Newt想都没有想就答应了那位想要攀附上Scamander家族的法国巴黎alpha，恰巧的是他也有一头深棕色的头发。

Theseus某日归家之后得到的只有空无一人的房子，毫无声息并且冷情，他先前原本Newt只是待在自己的箱子下面，和以往一样照料那些神奇动物——说句实在话，Theseus非常嫉妒那些小家伙们，因为长大之后Newt一直不愿意多花时间跟他读出在一块。

但是直到夜幕降临，他回到自己书桌处理文件的时候发现了一封信，才明白那只漂亮的夜莺早已出逃，并且真的站在法国巴黎的玫瑰树上高唱着属于自己的爱情歌谣。那封信言辞简单，冷冷的语调就像是在汇报公事那般，无论是这封信还是夜莺的出逃，这所有的一切都是Theseus无法接受的，更令他感觉到没有办法接受的是，Newt居然明确的要求他不要去寻找他，并且这还自作聪明的躲了起来。

alpha一把火烧了那封不明不白的信件，可却又在灰烬落地的刹那后悔不已，尝试复原的中途又烦躁的碰到了一旁的花瓶，水溅了一桌，半枯萎的玫瑰滚落到地毯之上。

权力巅峰的人就是拥有凡人所没有的特权，利用自身位置的优势，从小小鸟的嘴里得知那突然离家的omega并没有欺骗他——Newt在法国巴黎有一名alpha，并且还怀了孕。愤怒让这名alpha短暂的失去了理智，但是随之而来的确是漫无边际的悲痛，内心的阴暗面在不断地扩大，它们化作肉身搂住了这名被情爱迷昏了头脑的alpha，一步又一步诱导着他，让他做出了他认为所谓的正确事情。

Theseus借着Newt哥哥的名义私底下邀请了这位alpha，并且亲手杀掉了他，在冷漠焰火面前和男人的惨叫声之中，他甚至还不明白他到底哪里足够让自己的弟弟去爱上这可怜的家伙，殊不知在杀死这名只是单纯爱慕虚荣的alpha的同时也是在抹杀过往的自己，过往不敢主动出击只会躲在幕后的自己。

死去的alpha在Theseus的眼里都不入，他原本以为自己可以高攀Scamander家族，却发现最后居然死在了首席傲罗的魔杖之下，并且还被冠以一个可笑的罪名就地处决。可以说，他的死在外人的看来是如此的合情合理，背后操纵的人冷笑着望着事态的发展。所有的一切都是他精心策划挪动棋子的发展，他带着笑意不紧不慢的打理好自己的服装，在花园里挑选最为娇嫩婀娜的白玫瑰放在胸前的口袋里，早早的在码头等待着轮船的出现。

也不知道到底发生了什么，他们两人似乎都像是喝多了一般晕沉沉的。现在的Theseus亲吻着Newt的嘴唇，熟悉却又陌生的触感让他感觉到恍惚，他像是第一次这么做，可是事实告诉他并不是如此。Theseus啃咬着吮吸着Omega饱满的下嘴唇，粗鲁的夺取掉后者为数不多的呼吸，短暂松开刹那可以望见艳红的嘴唇和牵扯开来的晶莹丝线，在微昏的灯光下反射着淫糜的光彩。

Newt没有抗拒Theseus的粗暴对待，来不及吞咽下去的唾沫从嘴角处慢慢的流出，低喘还有揉碎在喉咙深处的呻吟无疑是最好的催情剂，刚开始的小心翼翼和试探到现在全变成了完我的夺取和占有，变成病态爱慕喜恋的赤裸直接表现。

一手掐捏上柔软饱满的胸部，传感给alpha的一切都比臆想的好太多，Theseus可以一手稳稳的抓住omega的胸脯，用指缝粗糙搓着充血挺立的两点，让Newt发出低低且甜腻的呻吟，他甚至能暧昧的感觉到那温热的乳液流到手背之上。

空气中除了alpha和omega信息素冗杂在一起的色欲气味，还有淡淡的奶香味，这纷杂却不违和的交融让Theseus有一种强奸未成熟处子的错觉，但是抬眼撞入Newt那双因为强烈快感而蒙上情色水雾的眼睛，还有那微张似笑非笑的嘴他才领悟到，这个外人看起来未成熟的处子早已被alpha开发调教过，成熟而敏感的身体会随着他的alpha一举一动产生相应的变化。

婴儿啃咬过的乳头还有点生疼，挺立在半空中，微冷的感觉激起Newt全身一阵鸡皮疙瘩，还未来得及哼哼几声抱怨下，紧接着却被他兄长温热的口腔含住。alpha宛若一个不知饱腹的孩童一般吮吸着胸脯，舌头舔过那矗立的圆点使其微微变形，充分的张开下颚让那分泌过多的液体汩汩的流入自己的嘴里。

味道其实不太浓郁，没有过重的奶香味可却有甘甜的回味，夹杂着属于Newt自身的信息素的清淡。他将Newt搂在怀里，不允许omega轻易的挣脱开来；这个哺乳的姿势如此的熟悉，Newt总会想到楼上躺在摇篮里呼呼大睡的孩子，他也是这么粗鲁而又野蛮的吮吸着奶水。

背德的关系比亲情血缘来的更为强烈，感官放大的程度似乎比喂奶更加的厉害，Theseus牙齿恶作剧啃咬玩弄的刹那，酥麻且夹杂着轻微痛楚的感觉会宛若电流一般从胸前蔓延到全身，Newt现在所能做的一切只有搂住Theseus，尽量控制住自己身体不因为快感而剧烈的抖动；他搂住Theseus的动作他自己都难以说明到底是在阻止他，亦或是邀请他更为蛮横的对待。

其实即便没有生孩子，Newt的子宫天生比较偏下，只要稍稍找准角度且没入的用力点就可以抵达那粉嫩的生殖腔道外壁，高潮对他而言可以说是有些过分简单的事情，他总是发出未完的呻吟颤抖着步入高潮的巅峰，就像是现在，他仓促的射在了他和Theseus的腹部之间。

因为高潮，Newt的甬道在没有规律收缩着，紧致的内壁让Theseus舒服到从喉咙深处发出低低的呻吟，他成功的找到了Newt的敏感点且狠狠地擦过，比alpha小一倍身材的omega因为快感的洗刷而愉悦兴奋到战栗，他们交合之处早已混乱不堪，白色粘稠的液体黏糊拉出色情淫欲的丝线，这一切就像暗示着他们淫乱不堪的关系。

Newt从来不喜欢掩盖自己的呻吟，此时的他以一种动物交合的姿势跪趴在床上，高抬着早已被肉体撞击到发红的臀部一次又一次满满的吃入Theseus——这个姿势让他更好的吞下所有的一切，此时迷失在情欲里的omega似乎跟路边发情的母狗没有什么区别。

他的呻吟尾韵拉的很长，第一个音节发出的同时夹杂着稚嫩的哭腔，甚至还捂着脸偷偷哭了出来，指缝之间能望到深色的雀斑还有亮闪的瞳眸，他所有的一切都让Theseus着迷。无论他的弟弟是否真的跟那个死去的alpha有过关系，只要见过Newt如此模样的人他都认为没有权利跟他说什么所谓的生命权。

在外人的眼里他的弟弟总是一个腼腆的，穿着谨慎的长不大的乖孩子，就如同他中间名那般纯洁向圣，他总是因为某些事情而瞬间涨红自己的面部；但是等到夜晚降临，等到性爱中的绝对掌管者的到临到他的身边，他总是坦然的在情欲之间表露出其风媚的模样，他所有因为羞耻而做出的细微动作，总是会在言语举止之间附上引诱的魅惑。

alpha饱满的前端可以轻易的挤进Newt的生殖腔道，生硬的卡了进去且满当的磨蹭子宫。在往深处走的地方前不久才生育过一个婴儿，而现在却再一次被那名alpha霸道的变相征用。Newt一直都隐约感知到自己兄长那过猛的占有欲，但是除了今天开外他从未得到过正面的证实。

他胸前仍旧在分泌乳汁，蹭在面料高级的床单上渲开情欲的痕迹，本来就敏感发疼的乳头在这么般折磨之下有些火辣的疼痛；他晕乎的想要支撑起自己的身体，有的时候他们的确有些默契的可怕——下一秒Newt被alpha给翻了个身，似乎像是变相抚慰胸前两颗熟透多汁的果实一般，那野蛮粗糙的劲头再一次来到胸前疼痛发红的两点。

这种感觉太过于，Newt没有任何办法从自己被肉体欢愉和背德快感填满的大脑里搜刮出实际有用的形容词，他刚想到点思路就被一个啃咬给丢到了脑后；乳白的长腿紧紧的缠绕在Theseus的腰肢上，粉红的挺立硬起直指腹部，贪婪的后穴完全吃下了粗壮的茎身，带出暧昧混杂的黏糊液体，下半身足以让他们两人以乱伦的罪证钉在耻辱柱上，然而Newt的上半身却以哺乳喂奶的姿势抚慰着那被爱欲冲昏了头脑的兄长。

这张床发出了脆弱的吱嘎声，控诉着这场性爱的兽性以及野蛮。Theseus一路吮吸着Newt身上的每个雀斑，轻吻他粘泪的睫毛。他伸出手紧紧的扣住Newt的双手，Theseus突然感觉自己的确幼稚到令人发笑的程度，在Newt的面前他有的时候举止真的不像是比Newt年长8岁的兄长，更像是一个缺乏爱与安全感的孩子。

但是他知道，且深信，那一只高唱所谓爱情歌谣的夜莺会飞回到自己精心打造的金牢笼里，只不过是时间长短以及召回的方法不同罢了。他不介意用那些卑劣的手段，在他的情场爱恋之上没有卑劣低速这个词字，只要能将结果弄得完美，过程再怎么肮脏似乎业务光紧要。

Theseus吻去Newt不断流出来的泪珠，有好几颗挽留在雀斑之上。扣住omega的腰部——即便Newt没有逃避的欲望，他凑上前去，咬住金红色头发里隐约出现的烫红耳根，喷出的鼻息无一扰乱Newt的心智。他咬着耳垂，像是品尝上等的糖果一般，细细的研磨让其变得湿漉，他伸出舌头舔上了附近敏感粉红的肌体，一个深入满意的看到Newt微扬起脑袋，像是命令可又像是请求一般低声说道，

“你会再为我生育一个孩子的，Artemis。”

“我保证。”

 

END


End file.
